


Ragnar Had a Little Lamb

by MyBoyBlue



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Night, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBoyBlue/pseuds/MyBoyBlue
Summary: In an AU where Lagertha never existed, reader is the shieldmaiden capturing Ragnar’s heart. The story takes place during the night of their wedding feast.





	Ragnar Had a Little Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Anon wished for more Ragnar smut, I agreed. I really enjoyed writing this one even though I felt a bit anxious initially about the prospect of writing about a wedding. I’m just not a very romantic person, so I was scared it would turn into something too cheesy or cliché but I’m actually pretty satisfied with how it turned out. Please note that it’s unbeta’d and that I wrote most of the fic while very much sleep deprived, so grammatical errors and whatnot might occur! Apologies in advance. ♥

The rhythm of the beating drums had you moving in an almost trancelike state as the thin linen of your wedding dress clung to every curve of your heated skin. The earth beneath the bare soles of your feet was damp and cold, a welcome contrast to the sweltering air surrounding you.

Everywhere you saw people cheering, singing and dancing, the sounds building up to an almost deafening crescendo as the smell of sweat, firewood and smoke hung heavy in the air. The tall flames of the enormous bonfire licked at the darkened night sky, casting long shadows in their wake.

You felt fresh adrenaline coursing through your body making your heart beat faster and your breathing speed up. The only other time you felt this alive was on the battlefield right before a fight.

You smiled automatically as a pair of solid arms snuck around you waist, pulling you against a familiar body.

“I like watching you dance”, a soft voice murmured against the shell of your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

“I know you do”, you replied innocently, swaying your hips against him in slow circles.

Ragnar hummed in satisfaction, hands traveling lower to settle on your hips. “Come with me”, he breathed, giving your curves a squeeze before grabbing your hand and spinning you around.

You were met by those icy blues that, still to this day, took your breath away. An alluring smirk was tugging at the corner of his mouth. You knew precisely what that look meant and felt your cheeks grow hot as your body tingled in anticipation.

Traditionally, the newlyweds were to be escorted to the bridal chamber where the marriage was to be “consummated”, but traditions had never really appealed to either one of you.

Laughing and hushing each other quietly you slunk away hand in hand from the rest of the partygoers, most of whom were too busy feasting and drinking themselves into a stupor to notice anyone important missing.

You finally arrived at your little hut at the outskirts of the village, feeling tipsy and jittery but enjoying the silence for a change, the music and cacophony now reduced to a subdued buzzing in the distance.

Giggling you tried to race your beloved to the front door but Ragnar was quick to catch you, slamming you up against it and pinning your arms above your head.

“Why in such a hurry, little lamb?” He breathed against your mouth, teeth coming to nibble sharply at your lower lip.

You let out a shuddering breath. You loved when he got like this with you - rough yet teasing.

“Shut up and kiss me already”, you sighed, canting your body against his in an effort to get closer to him.

“Such an impatient girl”, Ragnar tsked at you, but obeyed by sealing his lips over yours with a hungry moan.

You felt yourself melt against his hot mouth as his tongue came to move eagerly against yours.

He broke the kiss way too soon, letting go of your wrists to open the front door behind you as he proceeded to guide you inside with his hands steering you by the hips.

Ragnar placed you on the middle of the floor of your bedchamber and took a step back to admire you from head to toe.

“Do not move, my love.” He circled around you a few times slowly, the piercing blue of his eyes reminding you of a wolf sizing up its prey.

You swallowed hard, feeling the thrum of your pulse in your ears as you tried to stay as still as possible.

“Beautiful”, he praised, coming to a halt right behind you, making you shiver. His dexterous fingers skimmed over the nape of your neck as he moved your hair over one shoulder.

You breathed out a whimper as Ragnar kissed the back of your neck softly, hands coming to unlace your dress at the front and sliding the fabric over your shoulders.

You felt the fabric slip down your body, pooling at your ankles. You welcomed the sensation of cool air against your feverish skin.

Gently he proceeded to remove the wreath of wildflowers perched atop your head, fingers carefully combing through the tangles in your hair, making your eyes flutter closed in pleasure.

Ragnar pressed up against your back as he placed slow, open mouthed kisses and nips down the side of your neck, hands descending to your chest to knead your sensitive flesh.

“Maybe”, he said in between kisses “I’ll have you come just like this. Standing up.”

You choked on a breath as he pinched a nipple between his fingers, the smooth palm of his other hand snaking down your stomach and coming to rest on the mound between your legs where wetness was already coating your inner thighs.

“Please Ragnar, I need more…”, you whispered, trembling all over as he slid a finger between your slick folds, circling around your sensitive nub.

“Shhh, little one”, he murmured behind you, before pushing two fingers inside of you, making you cry out in pleasure. “You will have me soon enough.”

He curled his long digits inside of you, the pads of his fingertips coming to brush repeatedly against that sweet spot deep inside of you as he began moving his fingers in and out of you tantalizingly slow. His other hand kept kneading your breast and playing with your hardened nipple, sending jolts of pleasure straight to your core.

Your began moving against his fingers, seeking more friction as you felt a spark of heat beginning to unravel in the pit of your stomach.

Ragnar tightened his hold around you as he increased his pace, his thumb coming to rub circles around your clit. You could feel his hardness pressing against the small of your back as he pulled you closer to him.

“That’s it sweet lamb, come for me”, he growled into your ear as you fell apart around him with a loud cry. His eyes never left you as he watched, with fascination, how you trembled and arched into his touch.

You barely had time to ride out the high of your first release before Ragnar spun you around and crashed your lips together in a searing kiss.

His usually calm and soft demeanor was instantly replaced by something more carnal and animalistic as he hoisted you up and nearly threw you onto the bed, quickly pulling off his white tunic and crawling over your body.

He peppered your neck with sharp bites interspersed with soothing kisses and licks that had you writhing and sighing beneath him in no time.

You palmed his hard cock through his breeches, making him moan and pant against your shoulder, his hips rocking into your hand as your grip tightened around him..

“On your hands and knees. Now”, he growled through gritted teeth, proceeding to strip out of his trousers as well.

His wolfish eyes had turned black with lust as you quickly obeyed and positioned yourself accordingly, presenting yourself to him.

“Good girl”, he smiled, the bed dipping slightly as he positioned himself behind you.

He paused briefly, leaning over you to whisper “I am going to breed you like a bitch in heat now” in your ear, before ramming into you without further ado and setting a pace that had you seeing stars.

It was impossible to keep your voice down as Ragnar kept filling you up to the hilt over and over, stretching you open perfectly around him. You dropped to your elbows, the new angle giving him access to that same sweet spot he so thoroughly had assaulted just moments ago.

Ragnar’s breath grew ragged as you tightened around him.

You felt crazy with it, the friction reigniting that spark in your core once more. Ragnar sensed it, his hand coming to circle lightly around your already overstimulated clit, sending you straight over the edge for the second time tonight.

You weren’t sure for how long it lasted this time, but when you came to your senses you could feel Ragnar’s thrusts becoming more erratic as he began swelling inside of you.

“Mmm yes, come for me my love”, you coaxed, your hips meeting his shallow thrusts halfway.

Ragnar’s breath hitched, his eyes fluttering shut as came with a loud, drawn-out groan, spilling his warm release inside of you.

He pulled out of you after a moment and gathered you into his arms instantly, nuzzling the top of your head until your breathing slowed down to normal.

“I wonder if they will come looking for us”, you mumbled against Ragnar’s chest. He smiled.

“It is possible”, he mused. “Or perhaps they are too busy falling asleep in their own filth to do so.”

“One can always hope”, you laughed, feeling him pulling you closer toward him.

“Well, if not, they just might get here in time for the second round.”


End file.
